


Bloom

by _glitterbug_ (klainecreys)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/_glitterbug_
Summary: What if David Rose had made use of his last name and opened up a little flower shop called "Rose Floristics"?What if one day a kind-eyed stranger named Patrick with a questionable sense of fashion came in to buy apology flowers for his on-and-off fiancée?This is a story about two men meeting at a very unfortunate time in their lives as they struggle to navigate what they want from their future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Daffodil.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a flower shop AU that's been on my mind for a while now.
> 
> The story is set in Toronto so the Roses never moved to Schitt's Creek and are living rather separate lives. Patrick is still engaged to Rachel and hasn't discovered why it simply won't work out between them until one day he walks into David's shop to buy apology flowers and suddenly things start to make a little more sense to him.

Slow days like these never failed to freak David out. 

While his shop wasn’t necessarily _unsuccessful_ , there were always a few odd days where barely any customers found their way inside, much to David’s dismay. Despite his efforts to make sure that both the exterior and interior were aesthetically pleasing to the point where he’d even considered hiring someone to design a new sign for him just in case it didn’t seem inviting enough, business was slow and it drove him closer and closer to the edge of insanity with every day that passed.

David didn’t trust easily and also rarely trusted himself as it was but when it came to his sense of taste? He wasn’t sure what not to trust there. He’d always had an eye for what was considered beautiful. He’d also always loved to surround himself with beauty, whether he found it in people, art, fashion - David Rose _knew_ what looked right and what didn’t, it was part of his DNA. His flower shop wasn’t an exception. It was tasteful and the interior minimalist, yet it was a nice contrast to the colorful flowers and plants that were carefully curated in the middle of the store. Everything else he’d kept very neutral, with black and white decorations and he’d even handwritten the labels in a nice and clean font to make them more appealing. David fit right in, with his own style never straying from black and white and his presence always put together in a way that left people unsure on whether he was going to judge their fashion or their flower choices. 

Maybe he was the problem? The thought alone made David pace, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried his best to figure out just what it was that left him struggling. David knew that he could be a lot sometimes but he also wasn’t too bad of a salesman. He was inviting after all and all too eager to help but maybe he was also overwhelming? He’d had the store for only half a year now and had made sure not to accept any more money from his father just yet - it was way too early to just give up but he needed to figure out a plan B or if anything, maybe he just needed some help. Only time would tell.

He was ripped out of his maddening thoughts when the door swung open and he heard the bell give a welcoming ring. His head immediately lifted from where he’d been staring at the black tiles of his floor and his eyes were met with a pair of warm browns. He took in the customer’s demeanor. There was a nervous, almost helpless energy radiating from him but he also looked kind. All soft features and non-threatening masculinity. Maybe his sense of style could be improved, considering that he was wearing a black belt with brown boots that did nothing for him but David figured he could be forgiven since his green sweater was a good match when it came to his skin tone and hair color but the jeans...David stopped his mind from going on about the stranger’s looks. Even though it made him wonder if his plan B should entail working at a boutique after all. 

“Uh...hi! I’m looking for... _flowers_? I mean, that’s why I’m in here - _obviously_ ,” the man started to ramble immediately and David couldn’t help the way his lips twisted into an amused half-grin. _Precious_.

He took a step towards his customer and gestured around the room. “Well, it’s your lucky day because you definitely came to the right place for that. I think I can offer a pretty solid variety when it comes to flowers,” David teased, hoping that it’d come across charming rather than judgy but the stranger laughed and he noticed the way his pale cheeks flushed a little which was almost endearing. Not a lot of people that came in got flustered over buying a bunch of flowers. The customer took a step into the store now, looking around and seeming a little more convinced which was _good_. David was worried he’d just turn and leave again but maybe he’d land at least one sale before closing for the day.

“Maybe I can help you out though. Is there something in particular that you’re looking for? I got a new order of peonies in just this morning,” David told him proudly, nodding towards where he’d placed them right by the entry before he reminded himself to tone down the enthusiasm. His sister had told him that he tended to be a little _intense_ when he didn’t get any customers for a while so maybe Alexis was right about that. Clearing his throat, David was ready to move on, falling silent as he laced his fingers together in front of himself, merely watching the other man and letting him take a look around.

“I _was_ hoping that you could help me out, actually. I’m really bad at this which is probably something you hear all the time and you gotta love a good cliché but…,” the man trailed off, a small unsure chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head at himself, “I’m dating this girl and we’re kinda doing this on and off thing? We’re... _kinda_ off right now and things got a little ugly so I’m trying to find the perfect bouquet that says _sorry I was being a dick_. It seemed like the better option than having a cake that says just that on it.” 

David couldn’t help but let out a laugh of his own as he raised his brows, his expression possibly a _little_ judgy at this point but the stranger joined in and raised a hand in defense. “I know, I know. I’m judging myself so I don’t blame you for doing the same,” he assured and David gave an innocent shrug. “It’s not my job to judge, I’m merely _observing_. Personally I’m always happy to receive cake but I’ll also gladly assist you in finding the perfect bouquet to apologize for being a dick,” David echoed jokingly, a broad grin resting on his features. “Let’s start with the basics. Do you know what kind of flowers she likes? Or what colors?” He asked, walking around the selection of flowers. “Because I can also make one from scratch. You don’t have to choose from the ones I made to be displayed,” David continued and the customer looked at him with a genuinely surprised expression, thin brows raised and brown eyes wide. “You make the bouquets yourself?” He wondered and it was David’s turn to raise his brows, tilting his head as he rested one hand against his hip. “Of course I do. Why else do you think I _own_ a flower shop? I like to offer high quality goods that I can arrange however I or my customers want to so _yes_ , I make all the bouquets you can see here but I can also make a personalized one,” David said nonchalantly and the man wasn’t sure whether or not he’d offended him, though the soft smile on David's curved lips put his mind at ease for now. 

“I just think that’s what makes my shop unique. What you get here won’t be a bouquet you can buy at any department store or a gas station," he pulled a face ",so if you really want to _wow_ your lady, you can help me arrange something nice for her,” David offered. “Alright so,…,” he trailed off, looking at the man, hoping he’d catch on that a name would help.

“Patrick.”

“ _Patrick_ ,” David repeated, “let’s start with a base, shall we? I’m David Rose by the way - owner and only staff member here at _Rose Floristics_ in case you haven’t figured that out just yet,” he said with a wink, noticing the amused yet subtle grin on Patrick’s lips. 

“Since we’re in a judgment-free zone here, can I just say that while I thought _I_ was a cliché, what were the odds that you’d open a flower shop with a name like that?”

David was a little taken aback by the bluntness and the teasing but he had to admit, he thought Patrick was refreshing. He could appreciate someone calling him out on it and not being so serious because buying flowers shouldn’t necessarily be a very serious task, especially not when it came to choosing a nice variety for a partner. He laughed and squinted at Patrick, shaking his head. “Does it sound like I had another choice? It was bound to happen sooner or later, it just seemed like the right thing to do,” he joked along, not diving any deeper. Patrick didn’t have to know about the failures he’d gone through in his life or the inevitable failure this new business idea would bring.

“Anyways! I like to go with some greenery to add around the flowers to make them less loud. Anything that looks nice. Big leaves or smaller leaves, it depends on what kind of flowers you choose,” David started and suddenly Patrick seemed to retreat a little again, fiddling with the hem of his sweater while his eyes scanned the room and he bit his lower lip, brows furrowing as he tried his best to make his mind up. “Okay so...I think she likes purple? Lavender tones as far as I know and white flowers,” Patrick explained and David hummed, taking mental notes as he looked around. “How long have you two been doing this on and off thing?” He wondered, not too concerned about how personal that question was as he seemed to pick out random flowers, though Patrick couldn’t know with just how much care David chose them, making sure they looked good together. Patrick was biting at his lip, picking at his fingers as his eyes focused on the floor and for a moment David thought that maybe this was what people considered _overstepping_. He'd always been bad at reading those boundaries and only ever realized in hindsight but he'd been genuinely curious.

“Since high school, basically,” Patrick said after a moment of uncomfortable silence and David couldn’t help but look back at Patrick with a look of surprise - both from his answer and the fact that Patrick chose to actually give him one. “We met when we were pretty young and now we’re engaged but...it’s always been that way with us,” Patrick explained, a smile on his features that he couldn't quite read. David’s glance softened. He wasn’t going to push but he also couldn’t help but wonder. “ _Right_ ,” he said with a nod. “But on and off won’t work too well once you’re married, right?” He hadn’t been able to keep the words from spilling from his lips. David had always been painfully honest. A quality some seemed to cherish while others resented him for it.

There it was again, an uncomfortable silence between them that David was more than happy to fill with noise immediately. 

“Do you trust me though?” He asked lightheartedly, a soft smile on his lips when he looked back at Patrick, holding up a beautiful white Calla for emphasis. Patrick nodded simply, chuckling and rubbing a restless hand against the back of his head. “Yeah, from what I’m seeing here you’re _kinda_ good at this whole flower thing so...I’ll just let you work your magic.” There it was again. The teasing. David enjoyed it, the way the banter seemed to come so naturally to them and neither of the two was too concerned because it didn’t feel malicious and David was used to hearing things that were a lot worse. “I’ll blow your mind, don’t you worry about that,” David fired back and grinned as he worked on the bouquet, making sure to stick to the color scheme. Patrick watched him the entire time, seemingly highly interested in the choices he made and they seemed to come to him so naturally. 

Once he was done, David held the bouquet out to Patrick, letting him inspect it. “If you want anything changed, speak now or forever hold your peace,” David announced dramatically, making Patrick laugh as he gave the flowers a once over. They were beautiful, composed with so much care and for a second Patrick wondered what he was doing. David’s words echoed in his mind.

_On and off won’t work too well once you’re married._

It stung and at the same time, David was right but that was something to figure out another time and Patrick filed it away along with the feeling of wanting to crawl out of his skin, the way he’d filed away so many thoughts and feelings in the past just to keep them in that imaginary box of discomfort forever.

A smile tugged on his lips and Patrick gave an approving nod. “This is very pretty, David. Thank you,” he told him. “I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t add a rose after all but...I’ll let it slide this time. You might read about it on your Yelp page in one to three business days though,” he joked and David laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’d like to think that while I’m a little bit cliché sometimes, I still have enough taste to not do that every time,” he said, making his way back behind the counter so he could ring Patrick up. Patrick sighed as he took another look at the bouquet. It truly was a beautiful one and for a moment he couldn’t help but feel a pit open in his stomach. Giving it to Rachel would mean they’d restart their circle once again. They’d make up, things would be good again for a while. They’d start fighting, they’d be unhappy but how could you throw years and years of a relationship you invested in out of the window just like that? So they’d promise to work harder, to improve themselves, to be there for each other and yet, they’d end up taking another break when the hurt became too much eventually. Patrick was exhausted and Rachel must be exhausted, too but they had too much history to just let go. Too many plans for their future together even though Patrick struggled to see it clearly these days. He didn't feel excited but just like that, he also filed that realization away in the depths of his body and soul. 

David’s chipper retail voice ripped Patrick out of his thoughts and he was quick to look back up at him, finding an amused grin on his lips. 

“Thank you _very_ much for your purchase at _Rose Floristics_ today. Usually I’d say _I’ll see you around soon_ but this once I hope you two will stay _on_ for a while,” David joked, shooting Patrick a warm, genuine smile that Patrick returned, even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes this time around. He seemed almost sad, helpless all over again and David wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

“Thank you, David. At least now I know who to go to when I need to come to an _almost_ judgement-free zone that feels _just_ the right amount of judgy to get my head back on straight. I appreciate it that you took your time for me,” Patrick told him sincerely and David shook his head. “It’s my job and I’m happy to help so thank _you_ for giving me something to do today,” he replied with a smile that didn’t leave his face. 

Not even when Patrick paid, thanked him once more and left the shop. It remained faintly on his lips for the rest of the day, along with the rather selfish sense of hope that he’d see the handsome stranger again rather soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Daffodil symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness."
> 
> If you read this, thank you so much! Feel free to leave me a comment and/or kudos if you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter. 💕


	2. Anemone.

David knew that he didn’t really have the right to be thinking about Patrick’s life as much as he did, considering that he barely knew anything about it. From his looks alone, David figured that he worked somewhere that wasn’t exactly a creative field but something that had to do with crunching numbers on a desk instead. He’d looked clean-cut - like he made a good living and just  _ really  _ had his shit together. Except for the part where he’d been in an on and off relationship since  _ high school _ . 

David still wasn’t quite able to wrap his head around that detail he’d shared about his life. 

He figured he was one to talk though. He’d never even managed to be in a relationship for longer than two months which seemed even more ridiculous now in comparison to Patrick’s experience but with every heartbreak he’d gone through, David had also learned that it was better to figure out who was worthy of his attention and who wasn’t very early on. For him, it was better to call it quits for good right there and then to avoid a deeper sense of heartbreak that’d devastate him beyond belief, David had learned that the hard way but nonetheless, he’d also learned not to waste his time. David wasn’t even sure if he’d ever truly been in love or at what point an infatuation turned into genuinely liking someone, considering being with any of his partners had usually resulted in him getting hurt or screwed over in one way or another. He wasn’t sure how Patrick was able to keep up with it. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to kiss and make up just to break it all down all over again for years and years on end. It seemed exhausting and  _ definitely  _ not worth it. As his mind continued racing though, he kept reminding himself that it still wasn’t any of his business. It wasn’t his life and he couldn’t know what choices Patrick made or what kind of boyfriend he was. 

Just because he’d been incredibly fun and charming around him, didn’t mean he was a good man, right? Maybe his fiancée was the one getting her heart broken. Maybe it was her who was suffering while Patrick was okay with living like this - a life that was constantly smashed into pieces just to be put together again. David figured there was only so much that love was able to hold together at this point and he wondered just how much it took to cover up the cracks that remained over time. They said time would heal all wounds but David had always hated that phrase. If it did then how was it that his heart and soul were still covered in scars that stung occasionally?

He really needed to stop.

Except, his mind didn’t think so and David went to bed that day the same way he woke up the next morning - wondering about his sweet-faced customer’s love life and feeling absolutely pathetic.

* * *

Patrick knew that it was a weird thing to do, going back to a flower shop just to let the owner know that his on-off-fiancée loved the flowers and they were now back together once again. It should’ve been a fleeting thought and nothing more, definitely not something he was doing right now and  _ god _ , someone should’ve stopped him from waltzing into the shop to make the announcement but there he was before he could change his mind.

“Your flowers worked!” 

_ Yikes _ . 

He really needed to work on being less awkward and a part of him expected David to laugh at him or ask him if he was out of his mind but all he was met with was a big, toothy grin that spread all across David’s features. “That’s great news, Patrick! For a moment I was worried you were gonna tell me that you needed _another_ bouquet or that you wanted a refund because you two broke it off for good this time because she hated the flowers,” he joked with his mouth working faster than his mind as per usual, not really considering that his words might’ve hit Patrick a little harder than intended. 

_ Breaking it off for good  _ had been something that Patrick often thought about in the past. In fact, just David saying it made him think about it all over again. It’d be less of a head- and heartache, he was sure of it. To draw that final line between him and Rachel but he just couldn’t. There was something inside him that made him worry that a part of him would always hold on to her. The idea of her. The idea of what they could’ve been. The idea of what _Patrick_ could’ve been. The idea of a future together that’d feel  _ right _ and  _ safe _ and all the things Patrick knew he wasn’t feeling, even though he should be. 

Rachel was a good person and she made sure to let Patrick know that she appreciated him. There was a love between them, Patrick felt it every day that he spent with her but he often wondered if that was going to be enough to make it last. In every movie they watched together and every novel he’d ever read, people spoke of love like it was a revelation. A gift. Something healing and pure and so intense that it changed you for the better but when Patrick was with her, all he could feel lately was a sinking feeling in his chest and the pit of his stomach. The unsettling sensation of something being wrong without being able to put a finger on it and it was driving him insane over time. He didn’t want to feel that way around her - she never gave him a reason to but he simply couldn’t help it. It made him feel like he was suffocating, like he was drowning with no chance of being saved. It felt  _ wrong _ . _He_ felt wrong.

His friends would go on and on about how their wives and girlfriends had made them better men. How they felt complete with them and at ease and how even the bad times only seemed to make their bond stronger. It hurt him, knowing that he didn’t have that with her and yet, he still couldn’t let go of her just like he couldn’t let go of the twisting feeling in his stomach whenever she brought up the wedding, having kids together, buying a house and  _ shit _ , Patrick felt like he was going to be sick.

Right here.

On David’s expensive looking black tiles.

There was no way he’d ever recover from that so he did his best to pull himself back together.

“ _ Patrick… _ ?” He heard David’s voice through the loudness of his thoughts and realized that he must’ve zoned out. 

_ Right _ , Patrick was back in the shop and supposed to break the good news, not think about all the things that were going wrong in his life or how he seemed to just now realize that he didn’t actually love his  _ fiancée _ . Shit. David was smiling faintly now, his head tilted and eyes so warm and wide that Patrick couldn’t help but focus on the dark orbs inspecting him, until David brought a hand up to fake a knock against his head. “Someone home?” The florist asked cheekily and Patrick was quick to snap out of it, shaking his head and forcing a smile that once again failed to reach his eyes. It was one of the smiles he’d gotten used to to the point where they felt almost natural but again, Patrick locked that feeling away. The way it made his skin crawl to think that he wasn’t truly happy because he was supposed to be, right? He was going to marry a beautiful, kind woman that loved and respected him. It was all going to be okay. He was going to marry his best friend. The one he couldn’t even tell about the things he was storing away within him every single day now. The one he couldn’t tell that it wasn’t her fault that he didn’t long for intimacy. Maybe he just wasn’t set out for it? Maybe he just didn’t  _ like  _ sex and intimacy? Maybe they’d have to spice things up? The endless spiral of questions made Patrick’s head spin.

“You don’t look so hot right now. Is everything okay? Just a minute ago I felt like the sun was bursting into my shop with the way you were beaming!” David pushed and Patrick did his best to push right back against how much David made him want to spill over. His words almost fooled him before. They made him want to break open the box of secrets within him and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. He didn’t  _ know  _ David after all and maybe that'd make it easier for him. Nonetheless his words made him want to say out loud what he’d thought about merely a few seconds ago but he just couldn’t. There was no way. So Patrick cleared his throat, swallowed thickly and grinned back at him, shaking his head.

“Oh god no - I mean,  _ yes _ ! Everything’s fine, I’m happy! I’m thrilled, actually - yeah, it’s...it’s good,” Patrick lied through his teeth and David raised a curious brow at him. Not quite buying it but he was in no place to ask further. He was Patrick’s flower boy essentially, not his therapist. Or his friend. Or even an acquaintance and yet, David couldn’t shake the feeling of having known Patrick for so much longer. It felt almost natural to him to have him around and to talk to him but again, it wasn’t his place and he wasn’t going to judge.

Maybe just a little bit which was something Patrick didn’t need to know.

Relief washed over David’s features and Patrick visibly relaxed in return now that he felt like David wouldn’t really catch on to what he was really thinking.

“I know this is probably a really weird thing that doesn’t happen to you every day but I just wanted to let you know that uh - she loved the flowers.  _ A lot _ . She was really impressed with the composition and thankfully I remembered her favorite colors because she also said that she loved them together so...I just wanted to say thanks again,” he blurted out and David was back to grinning widely,  _ proudly  _ now as Patrick’s praise registered. “Why thank you! It's not all that weird. In fact, I appreciate it. I always aim to please,” he told him with a smirk and the look on David’s face, the cheeky glimmer in his dark eyes sent a shiver down his spine that he chose to ignore. His nerves felt like they were raw and exposed and he hated that he was acting so strange when all he’d wanted to do was let David know that he’d done a good job and he’d been happy with his work - that wasn’t too complicated, right?

“You definitely chose the right profession then. I think it’s pretty easy to make people happy with flowers,” Patrick said and cringed at how forced his words came out. He was stumbling over them, fidgeting with his fingers and he felt like David was looking straight through him. He noticed the way he scanned over his body, taking in its language with his expressive and now furrowed brows. Like he could call bullshit on him immediately. 

A smile settled on David’s lips as he gave a small shrug. “You’re right about that but it’s not like my business is going the way I’d imagined. You were one of the handful of customers I had yesterday and the first one to come in here today,” he admitted, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and Patrick froze. He really hadn’t expected that. David was good after all and he definitely had taste. Everything was clean and nicely organized, the flowers fresh and sorted by color schemes. Every business major’s dream - including Patrick’s. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Patrick looked around, thankful for the topic change but also genuinely surprised.  _ Shocked  _ even which was something that caught David off-guard. “I wish I was. I really fucking wish I was,” David told him with a sigh as he dragged his hand over his jaw, seemingly frustrated with the situation. It was heartbreaking to Patrick to see the way David’s demeanor changed drastically. The cheeky smile on his lips was long gone, so was the spark in his eyes. His usually rather open body language shifted as well and he’d crossed his arms in front of his chest and for a moment Patrick felt the urge to take a step towards him to touch him, comfort him and where the hell had that come from? Instead, Patrick bit his lip and looked down at the tiles again, frowning before speaking up carefully. 

“I  _ did  _ go to college for business, you know?” He stated and David’s eyes were on his again immediately. “I  _ knew  _ it!” David exclaimed a little too quickly and Patrick couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, raising his brows as David clasped a hand over his mouth, a blush creeping up his neck. “Oh my god, I am so sorry - I did  _ not  _ mean to yell like that because  _ wow _ .” Patrick’s lips twitched into a grin and he raised a hand to wave him off, shaking his head. “I’m not sure what gave me away there but I’m glad to have cleared this up for you,” he joked and David raised a surprised brow at him, tilting his head. “First of all - you wear a lot of straight leg, mid-range denim,” David pointed out, gesturing along Patrick’s body. “And plain sweaters and button downs so that gave me an idea.”

“What’s wrong with jeans and button downs?” Patrick asked and oh god, there was that look on his face again that David enjoyed a little too much at this point. His brown eyes were innocent and wide, his expression genuinely confused and David just wanted to wrap him up and tell him it was going to be fine if he just gave him the chance to give him a little makeover just to tease him but he refrained. “Oh -  _ nothing _ . Nothing’s wrong with them Patrick except for  _ everything _ ,” David couldn’t help but say, his hand covering his face as he chuckled in amusement. “Sorry, sorry. You were saying?”

Clearing his throat, Patrick tried his best to ignore the way his cheeks flushed and he could feel the warmth prickle all the way down his neck and chest, well aware that it’d show on his pale complexion so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and started over. “I’ll just act like you didn’t just insult me while wearing a sweater that literally makes you look like you’re trying to resemble a freshly groomed poodle,” he teased, though the smirk on his lips gave him away and as much as David  _ hated  _ that he was able to fire back just like that, he also enjoyed it way too much. “Uhm,  _ excuse me _ ?!” David gasped, gesturing at himself. “I am so not up for discussing fashion choices with you because just yesterday you wore black and brown leather at the same time and I don’t know if you were planning on going for a  _ hike  _ after getting those flowers but sadly this part of Toronto doesn’t have too many hills to climb,” he added almost proudly and this time Patrick couldn’t help but snort. “ _ Wow _ ,” he mouthed and David gave him a triumphant look, both of them chuckling before Patrick shook his head and cleared his throat once more.

“As I was saying though. I happen to have majored in business, just like you guessed, so if you have any questions or inquiries I could just...give you my card?” Patrick offered and tried his best to ignore the nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach when he could almost see the wheels turning in David’s head, making him wonder if he was overstepping. 

“I think I’d like that, Patrick,” David said, giving a nod as he pressed his lips together. If there was one thing David Rose hated, it was asking for help but this wasn’t technically qualifying as asking, right? Since Patrick so kindly offered his help instead.

“Great!” Patrick said, visibly relieved and he was quick to reach into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, pulling out a professional looking business card to hand it over to David. He inspected it for a moment, giving a thoughtful hum before looking back at Patrick, their dark eyes meeting once again. 

“Well, Mr. Brewer. I’ll definitely be in touch,” David said, his voice soft and on the verge of teasing while his lips stretched into another pearly white grin that made Patrick smile back at him. 

“ _ Well _ , Mr. Rose. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On a darker note, anemone indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. On a positive note it symbolizes anticipation."
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos guys! Feel free to leave me some more if you want and I'll do my best to update this consistently. 💕


	3. Bouvardia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to feel a little angsty because Patrick is really starting to feel anxious about being with Rachel and how he just can't keep pretending that everything is fine anymore.

For the next few days, David couldn’t stop his mind from running in circles. He figured that Patrick wouldn’t have offered his help if he wasn’t genuine about it or interested in making his business better and David was well aware that he could use a little push. While he was no stranger to dealing with orders and customers, he’d never been too great at calculating costs or lowering them for himself so all his savings were currently holding the store together to the point where David wondered just how long it was going to take until the well would run dry. 

It was a terrifying thing to feel and David Rose feared nothing more than having to add yet another failure to his list of bad choices. There’d been too many already and as much as he’d like to deny it, he wasn’t getting any younger either and at some point he’d have to succeed, right? He’d have to have something going for himself. 

  
With a sigh, David twisted the business card between his fingers and he couldn’t help but smile at the way it was just so  _ Patrick _ . It was plain but not in a bad way. Minimalist but the font was nice and he liked that he’d gone for light blue details to accentuate the information he put on there. Maybe he needed someone like Patrick to help him be a little more rational. A little more hands on. Someone who put the practical side of things over aesthetics. David didn’t usually like being told what to do but if he had any ideas as to how to bring in customers, he’d gladly accept all the help he could get, especially since he’d felt like Patrick and him would get along just fine. They’d only seen each other twice before but he’d already remained unfazed by his teasing words and in fact, had teased him back which just seemed so real to David. 

David wasn’t used to realness. He was used to fake laughs and fake friends and fake love. Nothing had ever been as  _ real  _ in his life as Patrick’s laugh and the genuine tone of his voice when he’d thanked him for the flowers. 

Maybe he should call him. Maybe this could be a good thing.

* * *

For the next few days, Patrick couldn’t stop his mind from running in circles. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d felt like giving David his card would be a smart idea but he’d simply gone with his gut feeling for once and for some reason he felt like he should help if he was able to. David seemed like a guy who had most things under control. He was put together, his store spotless and well-decorated. The flowers had been fresh and everything just seemed absolutely pristine and yet - there’d been no customers. Patrick figured that maybe David wasn’t budgeting right or hadn’t invested in proper advertising. That maybe he was over-ordering and putting too much money into his business without making profit and that thought alone made Patrick’s skin crawl. He couldn’t have left without at least offering his help, right? He could only hope that he hadn’t overstepped but David had seemed genuinely interested and thankful so a part of him hoped that he’d accept the offer after all. 

It wasn’t like Patrick usually went around putting his name out there. He worked at a company after all and worked overtime more often than not which was something Rachel and him had gotten into fights over more often than not. 

_ “Do you not want to see me anymore?!” _ She’d asked and Patrick had wondered whether or not he was consciously choosing to be out of the house more than necessary. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again, the restricting feeling in his chest at the realization and it was then when she walked into the living room where he’d been lounging on the couch to watch a baseball game he’d forgotten to pay attention to for the past few minutes he’d been lost in thought. 

She looked beautiful as ever. Her petite frame leaning against the doorway, her hair put up in a messy bun and she was holding two beer bottles which she’d retrieved from the fridge. He’d always loved her like this - when it was just the two of them and she just let herself be around him. For a moment Patrick couldn’t help but hate himself. It wasn’t her fault that he was distant at times. It wasn’t her fault that he had a hard time holding eye contact with her occasionally. He should be feeling lucky, a flutter in his stomach, the sense of familiar domesticity but he  _ couldn’t _ . Looking at her, he felt like a pretender, like he was faking it but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it just yet. Maybe they’d broken up one too many times. Maybe they’d seen too many other people and he was holding a grudge he didn’t know about. Maybe she knew him too well or maybe there was something wrong with him. An unresolved trauma that kept him from loving someone properly or something else that made him unable to truly  _ feel  _ what he was supposed to feel. Rachel knew him inside and out by now to the point where there wasn’t a lot of shame left to feel around her and yet, he felt ashamed of himself more often than not. Over not being able to just be honest and tell her how he felt. Over the fact that he didn’t want to marry her after all. How was he supposed to break those news to her without losing her forever? He wasn’t just ashamed, he was also terrified of that prospect.

“What are you thinking about so hard? You’re going to give yourself some  _ very  _ unattractive worry lines, Pat,” she joked and it snapped Patrick out of his thoughts for a moment, making him smile at her with a thankful glance as he accepted the bottle she offered to him before settling next to him, placing a kiss against his cheek. Their arms touched and Patrick wanted nothing more than for it to feel right or comforting but it felt off - the same way it had for ages now. The way her leg brushed against his and she leaned into him made his body react immediately though. It was used to her and his arm wrapped around her almost automatically, pulling her closer despite feeling a thousand miles apart. It felt like a routine he fell into and he was worried that by now that was all their relationship was at this point. A routine.

_ She didn’t deserve this. _ The words played like a mantra in his head and he took in a deep breath, trying his best to relax against her, his fingertips brushing along the side of her arm gently, affectionately. His chest hurt and his heart ached. He was tense.  _ She didn’t deserve this. _ She deserved so much better than this. Both of them did. There was no way she was happy like this. How could she? She was engaged to a man she’d broken up with more times than she could count for the past fifteen years.

“I’ve been thinking about helping out small business owners who struggle with finances,” Patrick blurted out and Rachel was quick to pull away, looking back at him like she’d been burned and her eyes went from soft to stern within seconds. He had to look away, lowering his head because  _ he knew _ . He’d known her long enough to know exactly what she was going to say. He also knew that she was going to make good points and he’d go right back to square one. 

“And when exactly do you plan on doing that when you already work a nine to five, Patrick?” She asked firmly and Patrick couldn’t even blame her for getting upset. She was right. They barely had time for each other so how were they ever going to fix this? 

“I mean, I wouldn’t do it for free, obviously so...I could cut down my hours at the company if it goes well and it’d be something that could be a business I’d invest in long-term, you know?” He tried to explain and while it took some of the edge of, he could tell that Rachel wasn’t satisfied with his explanation at all. “We’re trying to save up for the wedding, Pat. And the house,” she reminded him and each word felt like a punch to his stomach. “I know,” he said with a sigh. “I know.” Rachel huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest which caused Patrick to move his arm to mirror her - creating an uncomfortable distance once again. “You really have to stop dreaming constantly, okay? We have a future to think about and we need that stability. If we want to buy a house, we need to be smart about it. Starting a business now without the security that it’ll go well is the opposite of smart, Patrick. It’s just plain stupid,” she said and Patrick merely nodded, rubbing his hand over his face and taking a long sip from his beer bottle. “Yeah...yeah, I know. It was just an idea, okay? It’s not that I’m gonna quit my job or anything, Rachel,” he assured. “It’s just that the place I got you those flowers from...it’s a nice place, the guy who owns it is awesome. Very charismatic and thorough but business has been slow and I was thinking…”

“You were thinking you could save him? You can’t offer to help out random strangers just because you’re a nice guy, Patrick. You don’t have to play the role of the good Samaritan all the fucking time,” she cut him off, looking at him with a genuinely confused look. “We’re all struggling with something, he’s no exception but we have to think of  _ us  _ now,” Rachel told him and Patrick nodded once again. 

“I know but it’d only be this once. I just want to see what I can do and see if it works. You know I hate working at the company. It’s the same thing every goddamn day and that way I’d feel like I’m actually  _ doing  _ something for once,” he said and Rachel nodded. “I know that and I’m sorry that you don’t enjoy it. You know I hate my job, too but if we want this to work out, we have to get through it somehow,” she reminded him and once again, Patrick nodded and clenched his jaw so hard he could’ve sworn he felt it pop. He wanted out. Now more than ever but how when he was already in so deep? He’d always compromised, the same way Rachel had but it just didn’t feel like that was going to be enough this time around. 

As they settled back against each other, a loaded silence between them, Patrick was too focused on the game and stopping his mind from racing once again to hear his phone vibrate against their coffee table.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next morning that he checked it again just to find that an unfamiliar number had left a voicemail.

“Hi David, it’s Patrick.”  _ A muffled curse.  _ “Yeah, that’s not...that’s not your name. That’s my name -  _ anyways _ , hi Patrick! It’s  _ David _ . Rose.”  _ An agitated groan. _ “As you noticed I’m not great at recording voice messages apparently? Who knew. But I couldn’t get through so uh...before I go on, I was just going to say that I’d lo-like to meet up some time to talk about my business. With you. I’d pay - obviously. For your time or dinner? Lunch? I don’t know how this works but yeah...I’ll just - uh, stop this while my dignity is still somewhat intact and you just call me back or come around the shop whenever. I’m sure we can find a date that works for both of us so...have a nice evening?  _ Right _ . Okay. BYE!” 

Patrick was grinning widely in amusement as he put his phone down, clutching it in his hand when a rush of relief came over him. So David hadn’t found his offer offensive after all. Maybe this could be a good thing for both of them.

Dialing the number immediately, Patrick was still smiling to himself when a familiar voice picked up.

“Rose Floristics. How can I help you?” 

  
“Hi! David? It’s Patrick.  _ Brewer _ . I just wanted to let you know that I could swing by in my lunch break to discuss some details if you’d like?”

On the other end, Patrick could almost hear David’s lips twist into a smile when he replied right away.

“I’d like that a lot, Patrick. I’ll see you later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should point out that I'll try my best not to ignore Rachel's feelings in this fic because I'm kinda sad that we never got to see Patrick and her talk. I'm basing her personality on what I'm making up in my mind obviously, in the sense that she probably meant well all along but both Patrick and her got hurt a lot by each other and their relationship so I feel like there would've been some kind of tension that'd throw off their dynamic constantly if that makes sense? I also think that Patrick did genuinely love her in a platonic way, so he always kept trying and she felt that love, too which made it hard to let go. Anyways, enough rambling. I hope I can portray her in a way that feels real enough in the following chapters! <3


End file.
